The Game is On - The RPG!
The Game is On (or D&D's Cool Cousin) is a mixture of several other games and concepts with an original twist. A Mock-Dungeons and Dragons, mixed with elements of Fallout, Whose Line is it Anyways, Final Fantasy, Pokemon and my own little tweaks. Everything that goes on is decided by the flip of a coin, or roll of a four sided die. They are the only things you physically need to play the game, unless you want to incorporate a pen and paper to help keep track of things. It was mainly created to make the time fly by at work, but became so much more in little time. The Man on The Moon The Man on the Moon acts as the “Dungeon Master” of the game. You are to imagine him as a man far, far away from all the action who controls everything that goes on without actually being involved (kind of like that guy on The Truman Show). The game can begin and start anyway they choose, and go anyway they want, but only the coin or die can decide the outcome of the events set before the players. Everything in GIO revolves around the concept of 50/50. A Man on the Moon must ALWAYS obey the concept of 50/50. To go against the coin or die completely defeats the purpose of the game. Here is are some examples of how to Man on the Moon - *You place a player on a tropical island. He asks if there are trees around, you flip or roll. If there is, you explain what they look like. If there aren't, you explain why an island doesn't have any trees on it. *A player is locked in a room, and you provide only one exit. The player has the right to attempt whatever they want. They could say "I want to run through the wall" as compared to using your exit. If the flip or roll succeeds, you would explain perhaps that the wall was weak, and then explain where they have ventured to. *Players can choose to run or avoid anything a Man on the Moon provides story line wise. If the coin allows them, you have to listen to it and move on to something else. The Player's Fate The coin is simple. Heads, is always success, while tails is always a failed attempt. In order to critical attack, you must get two heads in a row. One head, and one tails is a regular attack. One tails is a miss, and the Man on the Moon describes what happens when you fail. The four sided die, or the ACME, has been recently implemented to make game-play easier and faster. A- Attack. C- Critical Attack. M- Miss, E- Embarrassing Miss. Attacks damage for one point, and Critical for two. The player also takes no damage from Embarrassing misses unless the Man on the Moon chooses to make that a rule. Creating Your Own Gioverse When players begin, they start off with four points of health. They have to describe their character and it's appearance so that everyone playing can properly imagine the character. They start off with two abilities and can choose from five options. A weapon, a super power, a companion, an extra point of health or the ability to recruit a sidekick. Characters can level up not just by fighting and defeating enemies, but also contributing to battles, convincing enemies to flee, or by healing damaged team mates. You can also gain experience by impressing and gaining respect from your Man on the Moon. Doing anything beneficial to the group's effort gives you .25 points. However, If you are in a party that defeats an enemy, but you didn't contribute in any way, you gain no experience. To make the game harder, you can make it so whenever you die, you lose some experience. You wouldn't lose any abilities, but it would make it so it takes you longer to gain another. If you’re playing alone and you die, you are dragged to the nearest hospital by Impy the Healing Elf. He always seems to be hanging around, waiting for you to die and helps you out for unknown but convenient reasons. You can also either choose to go back for a rematch, or never face said enemy again. When in a party, your partners are responsible for healing and reviving you. You and your partners are able to bring each other back to life after battles. You are also always telepathically linked to one another. so that way you’re always able to talk to each other no matter how “far” away you are from each other. A list of the abilities can be found on this wikia, as well as other things pertaining to the game. Experience Points: Whenever a character gains experience, it will always be .25 points. For every whole number you gain a new level. So if a character has 1.75 points fr the next time they gain .25 they will jump up to level 2. Each time someone levels up, they add a new ability up until level 5. The player may also gain new abilities at level 10, 15 and so on (5 increments). At level six, the character gains an extra point of health. As well as more points of health at levels 11, 16, 21...etc. Nothing happens at the levels in between.